The Prioress- Devin
The Prioress- Chuacers Canter Bury Tales Summary The Prioress , also known as Madam Eglantien, is one of many characters from The Canterbury Tales. It is belived that she embarked on the Pilgrimage becuase she is a nun and as the definition of Pilgrimage is " a journey, especially a long one, made to some sacred place as an act of religious devotion" , As being a Nun, her life is an act of religous devotion. So the reasoning is likley. Though her motive for becoming a Nun may not be to serve God, she plays the role well. As she is known to be Charitable and Sympathetic. The Prioress has a soft spot for animals, as she has lap dogs that she loves very dearly. It is mentioned that, " she would weep if she but saw a mouse caught in a trap, whether it dead or bled.". Physical Description The Prioress has a small nose, small mouth and a fairly small build except for a Wide forehead. She wears cloak that as lots of charm, with a coral braclet that has green dangling prayer beads these indecate wealth and worldiness. Finally she has a golden Brooch with an "A" engraven on it. Class The Prioress is part of the Clergy class, so she is wealthy. Chaucer's Opinoin It seem's Chaucer feel's that she is a bit extra. In his discription of her he uses phrases like "sorely she wept." , "pity ruled her", "so much care", and " her upper lip was always wiped so clean". The Prioress's Tale The Prioress tells a Tale of a christian city in Asia. In this christian city there is a rivalry between the christains and jews. So there is a young seven year old chior boy who as been raised by his widowed mother to highly Revere the Virgin Mary , even when he saw the smallest picture of her he would kneel down and say "Ave Maria" . ''In school he heard the song ''Alma redemptoris, ''and learned it word for word even though he did not know what it meant becuase it was in latin. He would sing it to and from school every day. One day the young boy was walking through a Jewry and he was belting out the song becuase he just couldnt resist singing it. Then a satan came upon the Jews and made them prideful and convincing them that this boy was a wasp nest amoungst there jewish hearts. Then the jews follow him into an ally were they slit his throat . When he is found his courpse starts singing the ''Alma redemptoris. ''Then the jews who were caught were hung for there crimes. The boy sang through out his funeral and when he was asked how he was singing he explained that after he was murdered he was visited the Virgin Mary and she placed a grain of rice on his tounge and he would not stop singing util it was removed. Then a nun removed the piece of rice and then the boy stoped signing. '''Middle English' The Middle English and the Modern English were very similar and in both there was alot of rhyming. Although some words in Midlde English made no sense. Sources http://www.dictionary.com/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Canterbury_Tales https://ctcharacters.wikispaces.com/4+The+Nun-+Ewers https://canterburynun.weebly.com/social-class.html There was a nun also known as the Prioress, her name was Madam Eglantine. She was really devoted to her service and spoke french very well although she did not know the ways of the french. Her table manners were outstanding. Never did any crum fall from her mouth and each bite she took with so much grace. Her upper lip was so clean, and the cup she drank from had not smudge on it. Everything that she reached for was graceful. She was a good sport, and peasant to be around. She is so humble and charitable she cries even when a mouse is dead or hurt. She has some little dogs that she treats very well. If one were to dies she would cry uncontrollably. She is ruled by pity and her tender heart. She has a small nose, her eyes were grey, her mouth is small with red lips, although mostly soft and small in the face she has a large forehead. She wore a cloak that had lots of charm. On her arm was a coral bracelet, with green dangling beads. And from the beads hung a gold brooch with an “A” engraven on it. The Prioress had an occupation of a nun. She spends her day helping the poor and serving her community, as that is part of the vow she took.The Nun is part of the church. A nun’s day to day life would be a lot of service most of which is to the monastery. First there's chores then making sure that the garden is tended to. As well as medical along with other services for the community.The details that Chaucer did not include would be the actual job and duty of the nun. Instead he focuses on the behavior and her physical characteristics.a modern day occupation that the Nun would most likely would still be a Nun but instead would not live at the coven and most likely would wear the typical nun outfit, instead would be wearing normal modest clothing. So while in a small town in Asia the Prioress new of a widow's son who was in the choir and did everything he was ever supposed to do and was faithful to Mary. There were some Jews who slayed him and slit his throat when he was only a young boy. His mother already a widow searched endlessly for her son. He was eventually found dead. Then the Jews were punished. While at the young boy's funeral the priest doped some holy water then the boy sat up and started to sing. The Monks asked him how this could be possible that he could speak with a slit throat and he replied say it was an act of Mary. Then after saying some other things the boy laid back down. Then the Monks buried his body.